Tokyo DisneySea
Tokyo DisneySea (東京ディズニーシー Tōkyō Dizunīshī) is a 176-acre (712,246 m²) theme park at the Tokyo Disney Resort located in Urayasu, Chiba, Japan, just outside Tokyo. It opened on September 4, 2001. It is owned by The Oriental Land Company, which licenses the theme from The Walt Disney Company. Tokyo DisneySea attracted an estimated 12 million visitors in 2009, making it the fifth-most-visited theme park in the world. Tokyo DisneySea was the second theme park to open at the Tokyo Disney Resort and the ninth park of the eleven worldwide Disney theme parks to open. Tokyo DisneySea was the fastest theme park in the world to reach the milestone of 10 million guests, having done so in 307 days after its grand opening. The previous record-holder was Universal Studios Japan 338 days after its opening. Tokyo DisneySea is also the most expensive theme park ever built, estimated to have cost over U.S. $4 billion. Tokyo DisneySea and its companion park Tokyo Disneyland are the only Disney parks in the world not owned by The Walt Disney Company. Dedication Welcome one and all to a world where Imagination and Adventure set sail. Tokyo DisneySea is dedicated to the spirit of exploration that lives in each of us. Here we chart a course for Adventure, Romance, Discovery and Fun and journey to exotic and fanciful Ports of Call. May Tokyo DisneySea inspire the hearts and minds of all of us who share the water planet, Earth. - Michael D. Eisner, September 4, 2001 Concept Tokyo DisneySea has an overall nautical exploration theme to it. The idea for the park can be traced to a proposal to build a second theme park in Southern California called "DisneySeas" in Long Beach, California. However the idea was scrapped after the company endured financial trouble with the Euro Disney project. Later the idea was passed on to the Oriental Land Company to expand their resort. Unlike Tokyo Disneyland, the overall intention was to create a more adult-themed park, including faster, scarier rides and shows designed more for an older audience. By the time Tokyo DisneySea opened in 2001, its concepts and designs had been in development at Walt Disney Imagineering for well over 20 years. Layout There are seven uniquely themed areas or "ports of call". The entrance to the park is Mediterranean Harbor, which opens up to six more nautically themed ports: American Waterfront, Lost River Delta, Port Discovery, Mermaid Lagoon, Arabian Coast, and Mysterious Island. List of attractions Mediterranean Harbor *Fortress Explorations *DisneySea Transit Steamer Line *Venetian Gondolas *The Legend of Mythica *''Fantasmic!'' Mysterious Island *Journey to the Center of the Earth *20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Mermaid Lagoon *Flounder's Flying Fish Coaster *Scuttle's Scooters *Mermaid Lagoon Theater *Jumpin' Jellyfish *Blowfish Balloon Race *The Whirlpool *Ariel's Greeting Grotto Arabian Coast *The Magic Lamp Theater *Caravan Carousel *Sinbad's Storybook Voyage *Jasmine's Flying Carpets Lost River Delta *Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Crystal Skull *Raging Spirits *DisneySea Transit Steamer Line *Hangar Stage Port Discovery *StormRider *Aquatopia *DisneySea Electric Railway American Waterfront *Tower of Terror *Toy Story Mania! *Big City Vehicles *DisneySea Electric Railway *Turtle Talk *DisneySea Transit Steamer Line *Broadway Music Theater *Dockside Stage Symbols The park's two symbols are the DisneySea AquaSphere - a water fountain with a large model of the earth - in the entrance plaza, and the gigantic volcano, Mount Prometheus, located in the center of the park. The volcano and Cinderella Castle in Tokyo Disneyland, the other park in the resort, are exactly the same height. Gallery Mount-prometheus.jpg|Mount Prometheus, the icon of Tokyo DisneySea. DisneySea_Aquasphere.jpeg|The DisneySea AquaSphere, the icon of Tokyo DisneySea. Mount Prometheus Tokyo DisneySea.jpg External links *Tokyo DisneySea official website (English) *Tokyo DisneySea official website (Japanese 日本) Category:Theme parks Category:Tokyo DisneySea